THE NEW SECRET SCIENTISTS
by Lone Star Gazer15
Summary: The ending to my frist story is up chapter 7 and voye now for my next story befor nxt monday. hurry vote. Chpter 7 is up
1. The New beging

This is my frist story so i hope you like it.

* * *

chapter 1 a new beging

point of view older zak saturday(29 years old)

Ahrrh!! I cant beleve this stuff it cont be wrong! we need you in the meeting room we cant start with out you. Well finnaly they need me. hello zak a blonde or brownish colored haird woman with blue eyes said to him. Hey honny they need us in the meeting room with the other secret she siad before kissing himon the cheek to follow her to the room but befor that lets go chek up on drew zak lets take the Mira and I walked down the hall to the room where our kid was in or wating borde out of her I think shes going to be happy to see me I hope.

point of view drew saturday (11 year old kid of zak and mira)

I hate this how come I cant be in the meet ing room with mom and dad. Wow some one wons mad said Sam a 12 year old boy whos dad work for the archoligy department of the secret you should calm down drew said Austin whos dad works for the astorlogy departmen of the secret scientists. Who said I was mad its just I want to what happens in those meetings that we cant go suddenly the automatic door swung open and i scremd DAD!Hey kiddo hows it going he said to bad just Sam and Austin are jerks and are stupid too I said back to him. I heard in the background 2 things the PA system calling both my parnts to get to the meeting room imedietly and Austin and Sam compliang about what I said. By then my parent said be good, dont get in to trobel, and bye to im used to it both of them in a hurry to get to theses so callde meetings they have with the others but the best part was my dad Zak Saturday is the only criptidzooligist along with my mom and so me of my help in the world thats cool to me but it can be lonly some times.

point of view drew saturday agian

Im geting so borde in hre with the both of you how long has it been scinc the meeting started Sam. I dont know how about you Austin. Lets see 4 hours have past. THAT LONG IT NOT POSSIBEL! I yelld out loud to him. Well take a good long look 8:00 pm it was 4:00 when it the PA said the meeting is over now. we startsed to dance in joy with each other. The emmbarssing part was when we started my dad and mom along with Sams dad and Austins dad where in the room alredy. then the y looked at us strangly and smiled our foaces were all red too.

point of view mira saturday (Zaks wife)

So what do you think of this hony the 3 of them are danceing to the happyness of the meeting being over this is a rare shight to see zak. You have a point he siad bakc starting to crack up to what all 4 of us wher seeing.

* * *

SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BUT IT IS A LITTEL BIT SHORT FOR ME BUT ITS MY FIST CHAPTER TO MY FIRST STORY. PLEASE REVIWE AND CHECK OUT MY POL TO. CHAPTER 2 SHOLD BE UP IN A LITTEL BIT i HOPE BECASE IVE GOT SUMMER CAMP SO ILL TRY TO GET IT TO YOU AS FAST AS I CAN!


	2. The Vacation or Not

sorry it took so long its just I can hardly do this during the week so chapter 2 is finlly up and also it was a mistake iI made that gave you the frist chapter twice.

* * *

The Vacation or Not

POV Zak Saturday

So if this gose here and this over here I think I can fix this pice of junk (boooom!) or maby not scince its now in pices. I saw from the corrner of my eye Mira chuking from my stupid mistake. I dont know why I even bother to do this stuff I tryed to say as low as possibel but she stiil heard my stupidity. She then tolld me i need a brake. I dont need one I said back which she did not like that one bit scince this was the wepons room and I could die in all a lone if I cap taking to her like that.

POV Mira Saturday

My overly working husdand of mine just loves to play with junk dosent he. I hope he dosent kill him self in the prosses. An then agian he dose need a brake and well we all do need one. I gave him the offer but then he took it to far and maby its going to have to be the hard way with then he noted that he was in the wepons department and then he finaly shut up and took the offer of a family vacation that can be arnged very quikly in his and my world.

POV Zak Saturday

**I CANT** **BELIVE SHES MAKING PLAN A VACATION!!!!!!!!!!** I mean come dont neeed this right now from her!!! then the worst happened she acctualy heard me and that meant very bad thing for me at this moment. then agian she is right I do need a vacation right now. I mean it cant be that bad I hope.

* * *

so tune in next week or maby this week to find out how zak and his family doing on there vacation and where it I have a poll and I need some more reviews and thanks to those who did.


	3. the Vacation or Not Starts off Baddly

Ok its up the vacation is on lets see how zak takes this so called 'vacation' chapter 3 is up!

* * *

chapter 3: The Vaction or Not Starts off Baddly

POV zak saturday

One day im going to mad I say mad! I cant do this Mira my wife want me to take a brake and go on vacation. But shes right I do need one badly.I wonder where she wants to go I hope this works where the words that kept me a wake all night long.

POV mira saturday

I think I was being alittel to hard on zak its been so long since hes done some thing like this. All night I knew he was awake not wanting to do this vacation but we and we I mean zak needs I poor zak has been stress less for couple of weeks now and im hopeing this thing works.

(Morrnig time 8:00 AM)

POV drew saturday

I know dad told me that listening in on peoples conversations or evsdroping is bad but still mom finnaly broke dad wohoooooo is all I could say the hole night she got himin to going on vacation!!! And I know where its at the coolest place I know about Hawii!!!!!! Ita going to so coooooooool!!!!!!! So drew last night I notced you evsdroping and I asume you know abot our littel trip or vacation I heard my dad say from behind me and then I new I was done for! I dont know what your talking about dad I said as he looked disapointingly at me ten he broke just like mom did to hime and just to say its not fun at all for 11 year olds like next thing Iknew the alarms to our home where blasting thuro the dad had a face that ment something was definetly not right thien explosions where taering the house or h.q. apart then the roof colasped on top of us my dad and I move quikly but I moved to slow on the colsped roof fell on top of me the last thing I head was my dad screming DREW DREW NOOOO!!!!!!!!! Be for I blaked out and fell in unconshiness and darkness.

* * *

ohhh clif hanger so you all are wondering whats gonig to happen like whats going to happen to zaks kid derw, who is doing this, is ther going to be a vacation, and the bigest one of all where and what happend to doc and drew zaks parents,and antor big qustion dose derw have her dads cryipyid powers, well gess what im not telling yet find out all the anwsers to these questoins and more in the next chapter explicatoins to last a life time


	4. Saved

Ok im back and now to find out what happens to zaks kid and yes in this chapter I will answer the questions I put in the last chapter and to those who missed the last one theres going to be a small replay of the ending of the last chapter in the begiung of this capter os the story continues in this chapter that says it all!!!!!!!

* * *

Explinations to Last A Lifetime

POV drew saturday

The next thing we knew was tha alarms blasting thour the house (Mira zaks wife was geting thing done at the secret scintists headqurters when this happend she comes in later)then the roof colapsed over us and then we moved as fast as we could to move out of its way my dad maid it out but I not as fast and the colapsed roof fell on me. the last thing I heard was my dad screming out DERW, DREW NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Before I fell unconshis and in to darkness.

POV zak saturday

DREW ,DREW NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Was I said as the colapsed roof fell on her she was only 11 the next thing I new all I heard her screming as it faded away. I had to find away to get to her befor it was to late. All I used to get to her was my hand it so long to find her in the rubel of the accident. My hand full of blood but that wasent importiant to me right now. As I felt her heart all I could do is smile she was all right thank god she was all right. Then I heard clapping and then I turnd to find Nero a man who wants me dead. He then he sent cypteds and lets just say some other things that are worse than the flesh eating cypitids mayby. There were to many for me but I still had my powers but I havent used them in like 3 years and this wasnt good for me right now I started to screm in pain as they attaked me then I hared loud but still weak cry saying DAD NO!! Then there was loud noise and a glow of orange coming from where drew was standing then as fast as it started it stode then I found out mayby she my have ......

* * *

Now Im so sorry but I cant finnish right now so I prommis that I wiil tommorw or later tis week probily on saturday but I will try to get it be for then but it will start from where it started no lises i will just hang on dont worry ill be back!!!!


	5. Whats Going On

So hey I get to the ending of this story. JUST KIDDING!!! Yah right thers like 2 or 3 more left and to give you the hades up ive been secretly worling on my next story but its back when zaks eleven so if you like this one you may like the next on and thats all im give you about the next story im make but if you like send me some thing privetly I may give you the heads up mayby I will it ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!one more thing one of my best freinds is coming in to town from europe so if in my next story you see a guy by the name of drew brickwell(HES CRARZY AND LOVES TO BE FAMOSE) then meet my one of my best friends !!! NOW TO PART 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Explinations to Last A Lifetime (contiued)

STILL POV zak saturday

As the light faded away the cypitids where gone and to find the light came from drew this was amazing she had gotten my powers but how.... but then she fell to the groud in suprise nero was gone! she was wimpering I was happy about her haveing powers just like me. Then the calvery arived mira with the other new secret scientis Randy,Jake, Susen,and my best friend Mark came to our rescue just in called me worried about me when Randy spotted the crushed roof they fared the worst until I runnid the moment by saying 'HEY IM STIIL ALIVE STUPID' they ran to me in relif and then got on to my air ship desingd to look noting like the one my parents had when I was got on bourd and we flew away from the destruction of our home.

POV drew saturday

By the time I woke up I was in the medical bay of my parents airship. When I turnd mry head my dad was geting wrapped up by bandeges that coverd his wounds from the battel.I tryed not to laugh at my dads hopeless face but it failed. He truned to me and and said so thats how you want it kiddo fine try to get out of my...... AHHHAHHHHHHAHHHHH I scaremed as he piked me up he's so strong for his age (29) finaly he put me down on the floor as we both laughted but then he stoped firmly and stood up an walked away out of the room sadly. Then it hit me he was hideing some thing in that room that says forbiden on it how did I now that well he did march loudly to the room and then opend the door then he slamed it shut!

POV mark soto

After we found zak I could be in a positive state of mind knowing hes safe because this time it was a close call thankfully ok and happto see that his kid is alright (BANG SLAMM SHUT)This cant be good I said to my self and think I not the only one whos thinking this.

POV randy cevo

Some thing was very rong at this moment and im not kidding the happy zak just went to extrem melt down and almost broke a door again!!!!!!

POV jake kink

I could see it in evryones eyes as zak had a rampage and then shut a door so hard I almost fell down and I think we should leavw him alone because in mood like this you dont want hime to be ticked off,or pised off so im just wacthing now to see what they all do.

POV susan kink (and yes jake and susan are related)

SOME THIGS VERY WRONG AND THATS BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

POV mira saturday

I CANT BELEVE HES DOING THIS AGAIN BUT THIS TIME ITS WORSE SO LETS PUT IT THIS WAY THIS IS GOING TO END BADDLY!!!!!!!!!!!

POV drew saturday

WHATS GOING ON IT LOOKS LIKE IM THE ONLY ONE LOST HERE!! AND WHATS WRONG WITH MY DAD!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

WILL BECONTIUED PLEZS REVIEW!!!!


	6. Explinations To Last A Life Time

Sorry it took solong hers the next chapter so this is when you find out some very sad things and tthis is the real explinations to last a life time because this is when you get what was going on in the last 2 chapters which now have diffrent names. to the dramtic and sad part!

* * *

Explinations To Last A Life Time

POV drew saturday

I wonder whats wrong with my dad I hope hes alright.

POV zak saturday

(FLASHBACK)

Im so bored out side. How come komodo got in and me out here with fisk doing nothing. (BOOM) ARAHHHHHHHHH GET OF ME FISK YOUR GOING TO SUFICATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rigibowa ak. Hey I fore give you and I realy dont blame you I was about to do the same thing to you any way. Sy wha. Hey fisk dont you ever wondre what there doing behind that door. Rawaak. Yah your right they could just be talking adout boring things.

(mean wihel )

Well now that argost is gone we can stop worring adout the kur stone for once. Yha drew has a point all we have to do is lock it up in a high security area and its done doc,miranda,hennry and aurther is that good for you guys. Yes its fine. alright then its alseteld were locking the kur stone up right away........ ALARMS AND SIRENS BLASTED THRUE THE ENTIER BUILDING.

(outside)

Come on fisk we have to go now or else we wont make it out in time!!!!!! Rnow. What do you mean no dont you remeber im older now and by that I mean im 16 so lets go now fisk!!!!(door opens) then my dad said RUN GO HURRY!!!!!! Mom Dad whats going on. Well zak lets put it this way some one is blowing up the entier buliding!!!!!!! The roof was colapsing behind us but uckily the exit was right there then out of nowere my mom pushes me out out side on to the street and then....... the fire department says that they found now evedence that eny one survide you are one lucky kid too suvive that explosion. NO it cant be mom,dad,paul,hennry,miranda,aurther,komodo,zon, and fisk all gone it cant be no it cant (lots of sobing and crying)

(END OF FLASHBACK)

They did that to me and then I had to live on my own so that just the past and whats done is done. (some sobing and crying the leavs the room)I dont want to keep secrets from my own kid just like my own prents did to me and that they lost there lives and I know thats its there fault that drew has powers just because or the kur stone but shes still a kid and now im going to explian evry thing and I need to find the claw to explian the criptid powers part so lets start the explinations that lasted so long for me to tell it all to her.

* * *

all right the explianing begins in the next chaptrer and I wondre how drew is going to take it. So plez review and go to my poll becasue if no one anwsers it then theres no new story becase the nex chapter is the last one for this story so review and answer my pol on my profiel.


	7. The Truth

Wohoooo today I stade home in sted of going to metro zoo with my camp and the last chapter to this story is up.

* * *

The Truth

POV zak saturday

Mira whers is come on zak. See right um how do I put this you guys I have something to say and I cant take it hiding it form my own kid I dont want to be just like my parents. So here it goes drew did you ever wonder why some times I dont tell you any thing. Yah why dad. Well hears the story when I was 16 there was a accsident that killed my family and friends all at once I made it out becasue my mom pushed me out then a fire fighter said that I was one lucky kid An sorry to but the is no evedence of any suvivers from the since I told my self never to keep secrets from you but it all changed when you where born I was afrid of my past and regret it there is a reson for the strang glowing orange light the came fro you.

POV drew saturday and in second person

So you where afride of what happend to them would change evrey thing dad and by the look on your face im not mad at you I under stand but can you show me a picture of them dad. shur be right back I cant belive that happend to my dad when he was only 16. Ok here you go kiddo. He gave me the pictuer It showed a tall man with black hair and some white but he also had a scare and he had drak sikn plus it looked like he was blined from one eye. The next thing I saw was an cryptid that was exstined and it was a gorrila cat also there was a komodo dragon also a tarandont and those were the only cyiptids in the picture. Next the was a lady with white hair and she had ligter skin than the taller man. There was a man with the same skin tone as her but he looked younger and he had red hair in a mohauke styel. Then the shortes one of them all was a boy with black and white hair wareing yellow jeans, black shoes, and a orange t-shirt with black long sleves with an s in the that kid is you. Yup time shur flys I was 11 in that pictuer the tall man with the scare is my dad the lady with the white hair is my mom and the crypits thats very tall is my brother the othere two are al so like family and the red head is my moms brother but he dident die I realy dont konw where he is Ive been trying to find the only family I have left drew. Dad what were thier names? Well my dads was solomon doc saturday, moms was drew saturday, the fury guy/my brother was fiskertin or fisk for shourt, the komodo dragond was komodo the tarnadunts was zon and my uncle was you where going to tell me some thing about glowing orang eyes. Oh sorry well lets see when I was 8 or 9 I found out that I had the ability to influince or control cryptids and now I think you to can do this. What now dad that imposibel show me profe. Alright then is this good for you. Then my dads eyes suddenl golwed orange and then stoped now it was my trun and lets just say can do it to. So dad dose this mean any thing. No its ok to me.

POV random

Do you know why I named you drew drew? No why dad

Well you looked like my mom so atleast I dident lose her kind face after the accednet kiddo.

you do miss your family alot! I thnk you shoul keep trying to find you uncle dad.

You realy mean it drew.

Of course dad.

Alright lets hope my parents old video phone works. (3 to 5 calls later) Its hope less drew.

Keep trying mabey It wiil work come doit one more time dad.

Wow that time you sounded like my mom. Alright one more time. Phone Awnsers Doyel here who is this?

Go no dad talk

Hello who is this I can here voices.

Hey uncle doyel how it going?

ZAK!!!!! Is that realy you so your not dead.

No im not dead but......

Yha I heard about that story. So hows it been mini man

Well I got maride and had a kid she looks like your sister alot.

Well time fly so lets see mini kid zak

Alright but she can be shy. Go a head say hi drew.

And she also has her name to.

HI. I only 11 and my dad just expliad to me evrey thing.

WOW she dose look like my sis well zak man gotta go.

WAIT. Do you want to come back come on I miss the good old times as much as you do.

Shur ill come back.

Thanks.

No problem any way during this chat I managed to find your location and wow your all grown up zak.

Wait what how did you...

zak who are you taling to.

Mira I come out I want you to meet my uncle doyel.

Nice to meet you and weel this is a nice family reuonion

So thats it hu lets get back to the way evrytihng used to be!

* * *

And there you have it the end of my frist fanfic and non of you saw tat kind of ending. So now to find out my next story. Warning if noone gose to my poll on my profiel there will be no way I can do my next story and I dont want to pick I want to see what peopel want for my next story to be also on my porfie lyou find summerys on the storys so by for know and my poll closes next monday so go pick now!

Bye for now!


End file.
